Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain
by Carlykinz
Summary: What if Jeff and Dixie met and started dating at university whilst studying to become paramedics for 3 years and they broke up once they graduated and they went their separate ways and never looked back but, only to meet again a few years later when Jeff applies for a paramedic position at Holby only to find his ex-girlfriend is his new boss.
1. first year feelings

What if Jeff and Dixie met and start dating at university whilst studying to become paramedics for 3 years and they broke up once they graduated and they went their separate ways and never looked back but, only to meet again a few years later when Jeff applies for a paramedic position at Holby only to find his ex-girlfriend is his new boss. Things don't go off to a good start but things soon change but, Dixie has a secret that she has kept from Jeff and will she tell him or will she keep her secret that could change both their lives for the good or the bad.

Well I hope you all will like this story about Jeff and Dixie that just popped in my head. I know that I still have other stories of mine to finish and I will but I just had to share this idea before I forget it. This story won't be like my story called "Obsession, I want you to want me, I want you" with Nick and Zoe in case you are wondering.

I don't own any of the main characters or Casualty in any way. I apologise for any spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes. Well enjoy!

* * *

Kathleen Dixon walked confidently into her first class of university and took a seat near the back and looked round the room which was covered in anatomy posters and models and one large skeleton that hung in the corner. Dixie brought her attention back to the front of the class to see the teacher writing his name on the board.

"Good morning class I am Dr Kingsley and I will be your teacher for your course and I look forward to get to know each and every one of you and happily help you qualify as Paramedics" Dr Kingsley looked round the class and smiled.

Dixie took this moment to look at her other class mates and see who she was going to have to share a lot of time with. There was a red head sat next to her who did not take her eyes of the teacher once, then to her right there was a geeky looking guy who smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Ok class, I think it is a good Idea to push the desks back and we sit in the circle to get to know one another because you will be put in to pairs for the whole course" Dixie pushed her desk to the back of the room and took her chair to the middle of the room and sat down as others joined.

The door to the class room slammed open to see a young man who clearly was out of breath as he obviously ran to class because he was late.

"Sorry am I late? And is this the paramedic course and are you Dr Kingsley?" Jeff asked as he walked further into the room to see his future class mates eyeing him up and scrawled because he was late.

"I am and you are late but please come and take a seat" Dr Kingsley gestured for Jeff to take a seat.

Jeff took a seat next to a small blonde who had a smirk upon her face and her arms folded towards her chest.

"I hope in the future you won't be late when a call comes through for you mister...?" Dr Kingsley asked for Jeff's name.

"Jeff Collier sir and no I won't sir" Jeff glanced at the small blonde who now was smiling and holding back her laughter.

"Good, thank you Jeff"

"Ok everyone I want you to say your name and why you chose to be a paramedic, ok let's start with Jeff shall we?" Jeff looked horrified and rather embarrassed.

"Hi as you know I am Jeff. I chose to become a paramedic because I want to save lives because I lost a close friend recently because no one knew how to put him in the recovery position or resuscitate him only if I had been there he could still be here today" Jeff could feel his eye's water and a lump form in the back of his dry throat so he swallowed hard and looked at his class mates who all had a sad look upon their faces.

"Thank you Jeff for sharing that and I could see it was hard for you" Dr Kingsley sounded genuinely touched by Jeff's reason's to become a paramedic.

"Ok would you like to go next" Dr Kingsley gestured for Dixie to go next if she wanted.

Dixie swallowed before she spoke "Hi my names Kathleen Dixon but, my friends call me Dixie, I chose to become a paramedic because of my mum who died when I was younger and I was not old enough to help so I had to watch my mother die day by day and I promise her I would make a change and help others" Dixie had a single tear slipping down her face as she told her story that she never liked talking about.

"Thank you Dixie, may I call you Dixie?" Dr Kingsley said politely.

"Yes you can sir" Dixie wiped her eyes and put a smile on her face ready to hear from her class mates.

The rest of the group said their names and told everyone their stories and the group felt a bit closer than they did once they walked into the room.

"Ok , right everyone the person on your right is now going to be your partner for the whole course and you will help each other qualify" Jeff was sitting on Dixie's right so that made them partners.

" OK, class that's all for today and I will see you tomorrow where we will act out scenes and you will each take a turn in being the medic" Dr Kingsley stood up and the class began to file out of the room.

"Hey wait up" Jeff called out to Dixie who turned to see Jeff making his way over to her.

"Hey Dixie, I was wondering if you wanted to grab some lunch as we are going to be partners and I'd rather we got to know each other" Dixie took a few moments to answer but she nodded and they walked out class together.

"So that was quite a story back there" Dixie said as she joined the line for jacket potatoes and Jeff followed.

"Well it is true and my friend is the reason I chose to be a paramedic and I have to say yours was quite a story too." Jeff said as he reached for a tray of him and Dixie to share.

Once they picked their food they looked round the cafeteria to see a free table which was only room for 2. They sat down and tucked into their lunch and ate quietly not sure what to say so Dixie broke the silence.

"Is there more to the story about your friend, I would like to hear the whole thing if I can" Jeff nodded but didn't say anything.

It happened 2 years ago, it was his 21st birthday and all the lads were going out for drinks and everything was going as planned. I pulled a girl and went back to her house and my other friends stayed out with the birthday boy but they all lost a few of the lads during the night and so my friend went home to his empty house with a couple of friends only to wake up in the morning to find that Scott the birthday boy had choked on his own vomit and was already drifting away but the heart breaking thing is... is that I wasn't there to save him and none of my friends knew how to resuscitate him and he lost his life that morning, he was only 21 for a few hours before he lost his life" Jeff now had tears streaming down his face. Dixie reached out and placed her hand over his for a few minutes only to quickly pull it away because she felt something when their hands touched and Jeff could feel the connection too.

* * *

There we go first chapter and I am very sorry this was a rubbish start to the story but, I wasn't sure how to start the story to be honest as I already have the idea for the middle of the story. Please review but please be gentle and thanks for reading.

Carlykinz – please follow me on twitter and I will follow back and you can also request me for updates and I will try to update for you all. I have other stories to do with Casualty if you didn't know so please have a read of them too if you like this story.

Pretty little liars, Obsession I want you, to want me, drifting further away, and life with the Jordan's, the Parent trap (casualty version) and the life of Gracen Keogh.


	2. chapter 2

So sorry about the chapter before this one but, I didn't realise that I had posted my old rough copy of this chapter which I hope is better.

Jeff and Dixie do have friends but I didn't want to involve the friends to much as wanted it to be really more Jeff and Dixie but once they get together at the hospital their friends will be involved like Zoe, Big Mac and all the others.

* * *

After their little touch in the cafeteria Jeff and Dixie went their separate ways and headed to their dorm rooms with both their roommates still in class they tried to settle in properly and put things in their places. Dixie sat on her bed reading a book but her mind wasn't really on the book it was on her new partner and the funny excited feeling she felt in stomach when they touched.

Jeff sat on his messy bed and started playing on his play station but he was losing to his opponent which never happened but today his mind was on the cute blonde who was now his partner and he thanked god for putting him with this cute caring blonde.

The door to Dixie's room opened as her roommate came in and plonked herself on her bed.

"So how was your first day Dix" Sarah asked as she took of her shoes and rubbed her sore feet.

"It was alright I suppose, how was your day?" Dixie sat up on her bed and put her book down.

"It was great, there is this super cute guy who I will be asking out that's for sure, anyway I don't believe you something has happened so, spill " Dixie rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Ok, you might not be the only one with a cute classmate and I have been partnered with him and well in the cafeteria I reached out and placed my hand on his and well... my stomach fluttered at his touch" Sarah sat opened mouthed at Dixie who never normally has time for guys but this guy must be special.

"I need to see this guy" Sarah said sounding excited.

Mean while in Jeff's room his roommate sneaked in and made Jeff jump when he placed his hand on his shoulder and Jeff nearly leaped out the chair and strangled his roommate who was laughing the whole time.

"Alright mate, how was the big day?" Chris asked as he sat next to Jeff who sat back down and continued to play the play station.

"It was alright, just the usual me being late but, there is this cute blonde Kathleen and there's something about her Chris, she held my hand for a few moments and there was something there between us and plus I am partnered with her too any way, how was your day?"

"It was kind of boring and no fit birds in my class so, you are one lucky man Jeff but, you like her as in "Like" her don't you mate and I think you should tap that as soon as possible"

"Chris shut up mate she's not like that she's different and that's why I like her and she's not like any of the dolly birds I have been out within the past" Jeff hated his mate sometimes.

"Ask her out Jeffery and what is the worst that can happen?" Chris said as he went in to the bathroom leaving Jeff to think of Idea's in how to ask Dixie out and when was the best time to ask.

**The next day**

Dixie was waiting outside the class room for Jeff who came rushing over to Dixie who shook her head. She couldn't believe his time keeping sometimes and she was going to change that.

"What took you so long Jeff" Dixie whined

"I have to look good princess" Jeff smirked

"Jeff, don't call me princess" Jeff smiled as he followed Dixie in to the class room and sat next to her.

"Morning class, I see we are privileged to have Jeff collier on time today" the class turned to see Jeff who smiled and waved at the class.

Dixie watched as Jeff waved at the class until they turned back to the front but Jeff glanced at Dixie who was laughing and her face lit up when she laughed and this pulled at Jeff's heart which confused him. Did he like Dixie? He'd only just met her a day ago.

The class were taking turns in being the casualty or the paramedic. Jeff was the casualty and Dixie was the paramedic so she walked over to Jeff who was lying unconscious on the floor and knelt down to listen to see if he was breathing but in this case he was not mean to be and Dixie had to give him mouth to mouth and put him in the recovery position. Dixie hesitated before she bent down to pretend to give him mouth to mouth but she felt her balance leave her and she went flying forward on to Jeff and her lips pressed down hard on Jeff's who kissed her back but then opened his eyes and remembered they were in class.

"Sorry... I... lost my balance" Dixie blushed as she got up off the floor and looked round the class but they were busy playing their roles.

"Ok class that's it and good work everyone, I'll make good paramedics out of you get"

Jeff got up off the floor to look for Dixie who had disappeared and Jeff was determined to find her so he went to the first place to see she was sitting at a table playing with her food so he approached slowly approached her.

"May I" Jeff gestured to the empty seat, Dixie looked up and nodded

"Look Jeff I'm sorry for what happened in class, I lost my balance and I ... well you know" Dixie shrugged her shoulders.

"You don't have to apologise Princess, I know you can't keep your hands off me and I know I am extremely handsome so I don't blame you" Dixie burst out laughing and Jeff frowned but soon ended up laughing along with Dixie.

Jeff sat quietly looking round the cafeteria to see couples sharing lunch and friends laughing at some funny joke they told. Jeff looked back at Dixie who smile but still looked embarrassed and couldn't stop thinking of the moment that their lips touched and she could feel Jeff's soft lips slowly on top of hers kissing her and all she wanted to do was kiss him back but it took all her strength not to kiss him back.

Why? Was she thinking about Jeff like this he was her good friend and partner for their class but all she wanted to do was kiss him and spend every minute with him. He made her laugh even though he couldn't be an imbecile at times but sometimes she could see him looking at her out of the corner of his eye during class and right now in the cafeteria.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a few drinks down at the student bar place round the corner" Jeff asked nervously.

"Ermm... I don't know" Dixie was fighting with herself when all she wanted to do was sharing drinks with her "Friend"

"Is this still about what happened in class? Look it's alright what happened in class will stay in class and won't go any further so, please come out" Jeff did his best pleading face hoping it would bring Dixie out tonight.

"Ok, I could do with a drink. What time shall we meet?" Dixie asked as she took a mouthful of her salad which she hadn't touched since Jeff joined at the table.

"Let's say about 6 and I will meet you outside your dorm room it's not safe to walk there on your own" Jeff knew that sound rather corny but he would never forgive himself if anything happened to Dixie on the way to the bar.

"Well, I better go get ready then" Dixie winked at Jeff who was grinning from ear to ear like a Cheshire cat.

"So, I'll see you at 6 at outside your dorm room" Jeff and Dixie walked their separate ways only to come rushing in to each other again.

"You didn't say which number and where your room is" Jeff smirked

"I forgot to say where my room is" Dixie said shyly

"My room is 303 on the 3rd floor of the second building on campus and I think the building is called braxtonlodge but I am not totally sure" Dixie laughed nervously.

"Could I maybe get your number just in case I go to the wrong building?"

"Sure" Dixie wrote down her number and handed Jeff the piece of paper and they went their separate ways.

* * *

Sorry about that again I have added the right chapter now (I hope) I hope you like it but it will get better once they meet again at Holby and it will be sort of like the show with their good friendship but also they will be a couple.


	3. Chapter 3

Dixie walked into her room to see it in a complete mess with clothes all over the place.

"Sarah" Dixie called only to hear the bathroom open to reveal her friend in a nice dress.

"You called for me Dix" Sarah asked

"Yeah, what the hell is going on, I thought we were burgled. Where are you going dressed like that?"

"I asked the guy out and he's talking me to some bar round the corner" Dixie swallowed before she blurted out.

"Oh you have to be kidding me" Sarah could hear the panic in her friends' voice.

"What? What's wrong?" Sarah eyed her friend as she was acting strange.

"Jeff has asked me to a bar tonight and guess where it is" Dixie couldn't believe of all the places they had to go to the same place as her and Jeff.

"Oh this is going to be good" Sarah had mischievous look on her face.

"Sarah, what time are you meeting?" Dixie prayed in her head that it was in the minute.

"I think it was half 5, why?" Sarah walked back into the bathroom and applied her eye shadow whilst she waited for Dixie to reply.

"Well Jeff is coming here at 6 to pick me up that's all, god I better pick something to wear" Dixie rushed over to her wardrobe and began rummaging through her clothes.

"Dix, wear this" Sarah handed Dixie one of her tops which was nice simple top that you could wear anything with.

"Are you sure Sarah, you love this top" Sarah nodded that she was ok with Dixie wearing it.

"Thank you" Dixie hugged her best friend for a few moments before she rushed off to get changed.

Whilst Dixie was in the bathroom Sarah called out "bye Dix, see in there" Dixie never answered as she didn't hear Sarah say goodbye or leave the room.

In Jeff's room he was lucky Chris was already out so Jeff could change and get ready on his own without interruptions. Once Jeff took a shower he began to get dressed and applied his expensive aftershave and left his room early enough just in case he couldn't find Dixie's room.

Outside in the corridor Jeff managed to find the right building and floor. Jeff looked at all the numbers on the doors when he saw a girl coming out of a room and moved out of her way and made his way over to where the girl came out to see that it was Dixie's room.

Jeff took a deep breath and knocked on the door and waited until the door opened to reveal Dixie dressed up and looking perfect.

"Wow, you look amazing Dixie" Jeff couldn't believe he just said that

"Thank you, you nice too" Dixie blushed a little. "Shall we go" Jeff nodded and Dixie shut her door and they walked down the corridor and their hands brushed slightly because the hall was rather narrow and not much room for 2 to walk down without touching each other slightly.

"So, have you been to this bar before then Jeff?"

"I have been a couple of times and it's rather nice there and the drinks are all student prices which is good, I take it you haven't been?" Dixie shook her head as she looked at Jeff.

They made their way to the bar quietly not sure knowing what to say to each other but the silence was a nice comfortable silence. Dixie shivered as it was getting cold and Jeff thought of the only thing he could think of and that was to put his arms round Dixie so he made his move and wrapped his arms round Dixie who naturally lean against Jeff to keep her warm .they were 5 minutes away from the bar.

Once they reached the bar Jeff let go of Dixie to open the door for her to walk in. "Wow, this is lovely" Dixie looked round to see that it was rather packed and everyone seemed friendly.

"Shall we get some drinks" Jeff placed his hand on the small of her back but soon removed it once he realised where his hand was but, Dixie never told him to move his hand but he did it anyway out of respect for Dixie.

"What would you like to drink Princess?"

"Could I have a ... Beer please"

"Coming right up" Jeff caught the bar mans eye and he placed their order and they waited for their drinks.

"I wonder what we will be doing in class tomorrow." Dixie asked trying to think of something to say.

"I don't know hopefully some more role plays" Jeff winked at Dixie who looked embarrassed so she looked away.

"You stupid man Jeff" Jeff beat himself up inside for saying that knowing it made Dixie uncomfortable.

"There you go mate" The bar man placed their drinks on the side and Jeff paid for them and handed Dixie her drink and they made their way over to an empty table.

Dixie gasped as she noticed Sarah a few tables away and raised her glass to say she approved of Jeff and Dixie smirked.

"Are you from around here?" Jeff asked Dixie before he took a sip of his beer.

"Yes, I'm from around here, where are you from?"

"I'm from London, so do you have any siblings?" Dixie took a sip of her beer before she answered.

"No, I'm an only child, what about you?"

"I have a brother who is older than me and a younger sister" after a while their small talk began to grow and they had a lot in common.

"You ...love Rock music too?" Jeff was surprised to see that Dixie loved Rock music.

"Why are you so surprised" Dixie giggled

"You just don't strike me as a rock chick that's all"

"Fancy another beer?" Dixie asked as she got up and took the empty glasses.

"That would be great thank you, let me help you with the drinks" Jeff got up to help but Dixie refused his help and walked over to the bar.

Jeff was falling for Dixie knowing that they had so much in common and those eyes who sparkled when she laughed and smiled and they way she would look at him which made his heart melt.

* * *

I hope you liked that chapter :-).


	4. Chapter 4

Dixie came back with 2 glasses filled with beer and joined Jeff again. They shared some of their childhood stories and their hobbies which they had quite a bit in common which made the time fly by because the next time they looked at the clock it was half past 10 so they decided to call it a night because they had class early the next morning.

They got up from the table and went straight outside and Dixie began to shiver again because she had a light jacket so Jeff took of his jacket and placed it round Dixie's shoulders and wrapped his arm around her to make sure she was warm enough. Dixie leant into Jeff who smelt rather nice.

"I had a good time tonight, thank you Jeff" Dixie wrapped her arms around Jeff and rested her head against him whilst they walked back to campus.

"I had a great night too... actually Dixie I wanted to ask something" Jeff was nervous but he wanted to hear Dixie's reply.

"What did you want to ask?" Dixie looked up at Jeff with that sparkle in her eyes that he loved.

"I was wondering if you would like ... I wanted to ask will you go on a proper date with me."

"I would love to" Dixie smiled at Jeff and snuggled into him.

They reached Dixie's building and entered the elevator and push level 3 until the elevator ding and they walked out and walked to Dixie's door.

"So, here we are, this is my dorm. Thank you for tonight I had a great time" Jeff let go of Dixie and they faced each other and Dixie handed Jeff his coat back.

"I'm glad you had a good time, well I guess I will see you in class" Jeff turned away but was stopped when Dixie placed her hand on his arm so Jeff turned to face Dixie again but this time they were inches away from each other.

Jeff leant down and lifted Dixie's chin so she looked in to his eyes and the next thing Jeff leant forward and placed a soft kiss on Dixie's lips not expecting anything back but to his surprise Dixie kissed him back a bit more force and they kissed for a few minutes until they broke apart.

"Wow" was all Jeff could say and Dixie giggled.

"Well I better go Night Dix and thanks for everything" Jeff made sure he empathized on the last word and with that he turned and walked away.

Dixie walked into her apartment and sighed with relief Sarah wasn't back yet so she chucked her key's on the table and walked into the bathroom and changed into her nightwear and climbed into bed and just laid looking at the ceiling placing her hand on her lips and run a finger over her lips where Jeff's soft lips not long ago been. Dixie was looking forward to her proper date with Jeff and she felt butter flies in her stomach at the thought if Jeff and she had never felt this way about a friend before. Dixie tossed and turned all night but her dreams and thoughts were all about Jeff.

Mean while Jeff arrived back to his flat feeling like the luckiest person alive and he was one step close to winning Dixie's heart but little did he know he had already won it. Jeff crept into the dorm not wanting to wake his friend who was laying flat-out on his bed still dressed on his evening clothes. Jeff stripped down to his boxers and climbed into his bed and fell asleep with Dixie on his mind and invading his dreams.

**The next day**

Dixie woke to soft sunlight shining in the room which made her smile. Dixie looked to her right to see Sarah did come home last night sometime. Sarah began to awaken stretching and yawning and she glanced at Dixie who smiled and that was enough to wake Sarah up properly.

"So, how was last night with Jeff and let me say well done he's super cute"

"It was wonderful and I had such a great time" Dixie's face brightened when she spoke about last night.

"When I glanced at you 2 last night, you were laughing and smiling just like you was on a date" Sarah smiled.

"Well actually he asked me out on a proper date last night and we..." Dixie stopped not sure she should tell her friend that they kissed.

"And you what, please don't leave me hanging?"

"We kissed and it was amazing Sarah" Dixie felt like a teenager again.

"Oh you 2 belong together, you look perfect together and you have so much in common I can tell so, don't screw the date up Dix"

"I won't I hope, we do sort of look good together don't we" Dixie chuckled at the thought.

Jeff was first to arrive to class for once and he was waiting for Dixie who arrive 5 minutes after Jeff and they took their usual seats and waited for the class fill. Jeff glanced at Dixie but something was different about her and he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Dixie smiled at Jeff who looked rather handsome today. "So, I have plans for our date but we need to pick a day and time" Dixie felt the butter flies again at the thought.

"Well I don't mind what day or time so you pick, I will show up when ever and were ever the date is" Dixie beamed.

"Ok how about tonight for our date seeing it is Friday so no uni tomorrow and let's say around 7 and I'll pick you up again in my car. How does that sound"

"That sounds good to me" Jeff and Dixie were so busy discussing tonight that they didn't realise that class had already started 5 minutes ago.

"Anything you wish to tell the class Miss Dixon and Mr Collier" Jeff and Dixie looked to see the class were looking at them.

"No sir" Jeff said before Dixie could say anything herself.

"Well I would appreciate it if you would listen in class and if you 2 wish to become good paramedics then pay attention" Dr Kingsley snapped

"Sorry Sir" they both said in unison and began to pay attention but once the Dr turned his back Jeff and Dixie smiled at one another.

* * *

Sorry that wasn't very long but it was just another update just in case I can't get on here again in a while.


	5. Chapter 5

Tonight was the big night for Jeff and Dixie and they both could not wait to spend more time together and if things went well Jeff was hoping to make Dixie his.

That morning in class Jeff and Dixie shared smiles. Dixie was reading the chapter 5 of their text-book of human anatomy when a note landed on her desk which made Dixie smirk because it reminded her of being back in secondary school only this time she wasn't being pick on and for the first time in a long time cute guy has asked her not like in secondary school when she went to the prom on her own and never got asked to dance but something was different because she knew that she would at least get one dance and even a date to take to the fresher's ball this year which was a few months away.

Dixie opened the note to see Jeff had written a little message which read:

**I can't wait for tonight princess, remember I will pick you up at 7 and that's all I can say the rest is a surprise. Jeff xx**

Dixie smile when she saw that Jeff and written 2 kisses at the bottom of her note before she wrote a reply

**I can't wait either. Dixie xx**

Dixie folded the note back up and waited for the teacher to turn his back so she could chuck the note to Jeff. Dr Kingsley turned his back which gave Dixie her opportunity to throw the note to Jeff who was inches away from her.

Dixie carried on reading the book but stealing glances at Jeff seeing that he read the note with a huge grin on his face which made Dixie smile but blush slightly.

"Ok class, I want you in your groups of 2 to study chapters 1-5 because there will a test Monday which will be 20% of your course so good luck and well I will see you all Monday and have a good weekend" Dr Kingsley heard everybody moan because they had a test but he smiled to himself.

"Do you want to get together maybe tomorrow to study" Dixie asked Jeff who didn't need to think about and said "Yes I would love to" and they walked out of class together.

"Shall we go to the library to study tomorrow or would you want to go somewhere else?"

"No the library is fine with me Dix" they both smiled as they walked to the cafeteria and grabbed their lunch and sat at the usual table and ate their lunch in a comfortable silence.

"Can't you a least tell me if I need to dress up a bit or not" Dixie asked before she took a sip of her drink.

"All I can say is that It doesn't matter what you wear because you will always look nice in anything" Jeff cleared his throat not meaning to say that but it was out there now oh well.

"Thank you that's so sweet, you really mean that Jeff" Dixie heard Jeff clear his throat and he looked rather flustered.

"Of course I mean that, look I better get going" Jeff said goodbye to stunned Dixie who said goodbye with a surprised look on her face.

Dixie watched Jeff walk away but she couldn't help smile at his compliment that clearly wasn't meant for her to hear but he had said it and it was now out there in the open. Dixie finished her lunch and headed back to her room to see Sarah sitting on her bed typing away.

"Hey" Dixie said as she entered the room and plonked her keys on the table making Sarah jump.

"Hey Dix"

"What you doing?" Dixie asked as she sat at the end of Sarah's bed.

"I have to get this done so the weekend can begin, why what's up" Sarah stopped typing so she could look at her friend.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come shopping with me for my date tonight, actually speaking of date he was acting weird at lunch. I mean one minute were laughing and pays me a compliment and then he suddenly has to go" Dixie looked down at her feet.

"I bet he didn't mean to say that out loud and he was rather uncomfortable and I bet he has deep feelings for you but he's worried that you don't feel the same but you do don't you Dix?" Dixie looked up at her friend and nodded which confirmed that he had feelings for Jeff.

"Come on, let's go shopping and cheer you up" Sarah shut the laptop and climbed of the bed and grabbed her shoes. Once they were ready they made their way to town and hit the shops.

"Try this" Sarah handed Dixie a smart black dress not even asking her if she liked it.

"Ok , I have so many to choose from here Sarah I better start trying some on, come on" Sarah followed Dixie to the changing room and waited outside for Dixie.

"Ok, this isn't me and don't you dare laugh" Dixie stepped out the changing room to see Sarah holding back the laughter as soon as Dixie stepped out.

"this is a no "Dixie turned back into the room and tried the next dress on which was the simple black dress which hugged her in at all the right places.

"Oh Sarah, I think this is the one" Dixie called out to her friend who was itching to see what it like and which one it was.

Dixie pulled back the curtain to see Sarah smiling "This is the one Dix, Jeff will love it trust me and buy it" Dixie took one last look at herself in the dress before she went back into change her original clothes.

Dixie and Sarah left the changing room and paid for the dress and left the store.

"I can't believe that I have found the right dress after only going in one shop, fancy a coffee" Dixie asked as she saw Starbucks and her mouth watered at the thought.

"Yeah come on my treat" Sarah said as she linked arms with Sarah and made their way over to Starbucks.

"So are you nervous" Sarah asked as she arrived with 2 coffees and placed them on the table.

"I am rather nervous but excited and I feel like I have known Jeff all my life now I think about and that's why I am so comfortable around him" Dixie took a sip of the much-needed coffee and felt the hot caffeine trickle down her throat feeling the hot liquid warm her insides.

"That is a good sign that you are nervous and that's a plus that you feel like you know already"

The 2 best friends sat laughing and having a good time like best friends should.

Mean while back in Jeff's room he collapsed on his bed and stared at the ceiling cursing himself for saying that thought out loud to Dixie which he was glad that she took it as a compliment but it just didn't feel right when they are just friends trying to figure out their feelings.

_**You Idiot Jeff, why did you have to say that and rush off like that now I am sure she hates you now**_ Jeff sighed and closed his eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep thinking of Dixie and his date tonight.

* * *

Thank you so much for the follows and favourites and thank you so much for the reviews.


	6. The Date

Dixie and Sarah made their way back to their dorm room where Dixie began to get ready for her date tonight with Jeff.

"Sarah, can I borrow your back shoes please" Dixie asked whilst brushing her teeth.

"Yeah they are in my closet" Sarah called out as she began to type.

"Thanks" Dixie called back before she took a gulp of mouth wash and whisked round her mouth and gurgled then spat it out.

Dixie applied a bit of make up before she put the dress on in case she ruined it. Dixie changed into the dress and then chose to style her hair.

"What time is it?"

"6:55PM are you nearly ready" Sarah called out

Dixie walked in to the room to hear Sarah gasp "Oh my Dixie you look amazing" Dixie smiled and thanked her friend when there was a knock at the door.

**Jeff's room**

Jeff woke up to see that he had been a sleep for 3 hours and he only had 20 minutes to get ready. Jeff rushed off the bed and began rushing round to get ready and to his luck he was ready in 10 minutes with 10 minutes to spare to walk round to Dixie's room.

**Dixie's room**

Dixie opened the door to see Jeff standing there dresses rather smart wearing a suit and tie.

"Wow, you look beautiful Dix" Jeff was staring at Dixie taking all of her in and that dress just looked amazing on Dixie.

"Thank you" Dixie blushed "You look very handsome Jeff" Jeff smiled

"Well shall we go" Dixie asked as she closed the door and walked over to Jeff who held out his arm for which Dixie took.

They walked outside to Jeff's car to which he held open for Dixie and she climbed in the passenger seat and Jeff closed the door and walked round the drivers' side and climbed in.

They drove to town and parked in the car park and walked to a rather posh looking restaurant where Jeff held the door open for Dixie and they walked to be greeted with a "Hello welcome to Bella's Italian how can we help sir"

"I have a reservation under Collier for 2" Jeff said nervously

"Very good sir please follow me" Jeff placed his hand on the small of Dixie's back and they walked over to a round table facing the window with lit candles and roses.

The waiter placed menus on the table and said he would be right back to take their drink order.

"Wow Jeff this is just... wonderful thank you" Dixie sat down opposite Jeff and took her jacket off and hung it on the back of her chair.

"You're welcome princess"

"What drink's can I get for you" the wait poised his pen to the pad waiting for their replies.

"Could we get a bottle of your best white wine please, is white all right Dix"

"Yeah white is fine"

"Very good sir" the waiter wrote the order down and walked away.

"This restaurant must be expensive , you didn't need to take me here Jeff , McDonald's would have done instead" Dixie laughed as she look round the post restaurant which was rather full with couples, friends, business dinners so Jeff knew he picked the right place.

"Here we are sir" the waiter opened the wine and poured a sip in the glass for Jeff to taste.

"Perfect" Jeff said as he took a small sip and placed the glass back on the table.

"Very good sir" the waiter filled the glasses for them and then disappeared.

"So, what are you going to have?" Dixie asked Jeff who was still looking at the menu.

"I don't know Dix, what are you having?"

"I would like the chicken breast in a cream and white wine source"

"Oh that sounds nice... nope I'm going for the steak" Jeff closed his menu and they made small talk whilst they waited for the waiter.

"May I take your orders" the waiter asked politely.

"Could I have the chicken breast in the white wine source please?"

"Very good Madame, sir?"

"I would like the streak medium please"

"Very good, any starters for you at all?"

"Shall we get some garlic bread to share?" Jeff asked looking at Dixie.

"Oh please"

"Very good, if need anything else please let me know, my name is Palo"

"Thank you" Dixie said politely as the waiter excused himself walked away.

A few minutes later there garlic bread arrived and they tuck into that whilst they waited.

"I am dreading this test Jeff, I mean it's 20% of our course and what if we fail"

"You will be fine and you will pass this stupid test and I am sure he would let anyone do it again if they didn't pass" Dixie felt more at ease hearing that he was willing to help her pass and he did have Jeff to help her if she got stuck on anything so she was pretty lucky.

"Dixie, you know we have our fresher's ball coming up next month and well I was wondering if you would like to go with me as my date, sorry if it is too short notice"

"I would love to go with you" Dixie began to feel her eyes fill with tear and she tried to blink the tears away but they kept coming and slipping down her cheeks.

"Oh Dixie, I didn't mean to make you cry I'm sorry" Jeff reached out and took her hand.

"It's not you. I went to my prom alone and I never got asked to dance through the whole thing and now I have you as my date to fresher's and I am just so happy " Dixie wiped her eyes just in time their food arrived.

They both took a few bites of their food which melted in their mouths "Hmmm this is delicious" Dixie said taking another bit of her chicken.

"This steak is just so tender and cook perfectly"

Once they finished their main meals they continued their small talk and drinking wine having a good time on their first date.

"Fancy a pudding?" Jeff knew Dixie had a sweet tooth.

"If you don't mind, shall we share one of those sundae is it?" Dixie said looking at the desert menu.

"Of course I don't mind, have whatever you want. Let's share a sundae like you said but one thing we have to have raspberry source on top with sprinkles" Dixie couldn't believe that Jeff loved Raspberry flavour source because nobody loved raspberry source and Dixie was usually the only one who liked it.

"Deal, I can't believe that you like Raspberry source too"

The waiter took the empty plates away and they asked then for the sundae with all the fancy things on top.

"There we go you 2, enjoy" Palo said handing them a spoon each before walking away.

Jeff and Dixie shared the sundae but soon began to feel full up and rather sick after that sickly goo.

They continued to chat when they both began to yawn so they decided to pay the bill and head home.

Jeff paid the bill and rushed round to help Dixie put her coat on and held his arm out for her again and again she took it only to feel the cold against her skin and pulled the coat round herself only to feel herself shiver.

Jeff felt Dixie shiver and move closer to him so, he opened his arms and wrapped them round her and held her tight and warm as they walked to the car park.

Jeff held the door open for Dixie and soon closed it once she was inside and rushed round the driver's side and shut the door and turned the heating on.

The drive was nice and comfortable s they sat in silence with full stomachs. They reached the dorm rooms and climbed out the car and walked in to Dixie's building.

A few moments later they reached Dixie's door and stood facing each other like the night before only this time Dixie Tip toed up to Jeff and placed her lips on top of his feeling Jeff kissing her back and his tongue trying to get access in to her mouth so she parted her lips slightly and allowed Jeff's tongue access.

They parted to regain their breaths "Well I have had the best time tonight, thank you so much Jeff"

"You are very welcome and worth every penny and it was the best time of my life and the best date" Dixie could feel herself blush with the compliments.

"Well, until date number 2, I will see you tomorrow, can I text you to check what time is best for you?" Jeff asked sounding rather clingy.

"Yeah sure, thanks so much again" Dixie placed a soft kiss on Jeff's lips again and then slipped into her room and shut the door and leant against it and sighed.

"I think I love you Jeff Collier"


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long update but anyway I have noticed that nearly all the stories on here are Sam and Tom which is fine and I don't have anything thing wrong with it but I wish there were more Jeff and Dixie stories on here and so I have thought about doing another Jeff and Dixie story but I wanted to see if anyone would like another Jeff and Dixie story but, I am not sure because Not many people like this story so far so I don't know. I am not that pleased with Casualty at the moment not much Jeff and Dixie in it at the moment but I did love it when Sam and Tom got together .

* * *

Once Dixie got in to bed she kept thinking about Jeff and their date and that kiss that amazing kiss. Dixie dreamt of Jeff and that kiss over and over again in her dreams.

Dixie woke up to see that it was 10am Saturday morning she looked round to see that her roommate was already out. Dixie looked at her phone hoping that she would hear from Jeff and to her luck there it was a message from Jeff which made the adrenaline rush round her body. She opened the message which read:

**Morning Dixie, I hope you enjoyed last night and I look forward to many more dates. Any way time is good for you today. Your Jeff xxx **

Dixie smiled when she read the words with the kisses which made her smile. _**He really is my Jeff**_ Dixie thought to herself. Dixie text back:

**Morning my Jeff, last night was amazing thank you for everything. How about 12ish at the library? Your Dixie xxx**

Dixie was excited to see Jeff again and share more time with him. Dixie run herself a bath and sat in the bath and let the warm water rush over her.

The water was now getting cold so she got out and chose a nice outfit to wear to the library. Once she was dressed she looked at her phone to check the time to see that she had 10 minutes to get to the library.

Dixie made it just in time to see Jeff already sitting at one of the table looking through his work.

"Hi, Jeff" Dixie placed a kiss on his cheek and sat down next to him and opened her notes and flicked through them.

"Hey Dixie" Jeff was now on cloud nine after that little kiss from _**His Dixie.**_

"Have you any Idea what question 3 is about?" Dixie asked turning to Jeff only to see him looking at her but quickly turn away which made Dixie blush.

Their studying time was soon over after a 3 hour revising session they were sure that they will pass the test.

"Fancy going to get a coffee or something?" Dixie asked as she grabbed her books and put them back in her bag.

"That sounds like a brilliant Idea I need some coffee after this revising"

Jeff and Dixie walked in to town to Costa and got their much-needed caffeine fix and sat down having a good time.

"Dixie I has something to ask but please don't freak out ok promise" Jeff took a large sip of his drink ready for Dixie's answer.

"What is it Jeff" Dixie was excited hoping he was going to ask what she has been praying for every night.

More Jeff looked at Dixie the more lost the confidence to ask Dixie out for real "fancy going for a walk?" Dixie could tell Jeff wasn't really going to ask her for going to a walk but going to ask her something else.

"yeah , that sounds good " Dixie grabbed her coat and bag, scarf and hat whilst Jeff put on his coat and they left Costa coffee and began to wonder round the town passing couples sharing kisses, friends laughing with shopping bags walking round the town.

They carried on walking until they passed the park which lead to the country side and woods which Jeff noticed and thought he might bring Dixie here for our their second date once the weather was much warmer than now. Jeff and Dixie walked round the park which had a large lake where there were families with little children feeding ducks wrapped in their winter clothes which made Jeff and Dixie smile as they watched the children feed the ducks but only to rush back to their parents frightened as the ducks came nearer.

Dixie shivered as a cool and icy breeze blew so Jeff being a gentleman wrapped his arms around Dixie and she could feel the difference as soon as held her tight and her body leant against Jeff. They carried on walking with Dixie wrapped in Jeff's arms and anyone who saw them would have thought they were together.

An hour later with darkness getting closer they walked back through the park it began to snow and laid on the ground. Dixie loved the snow because it always reminded her of her mother who used to do snow angels and have snow ball fights with Dixie and her mother against her dad. Dixie wiped a single tear that had slip down her cheeks as she thought about her mother.

"Wow it's snowing" Dixie looked up to the sky to feel snowflakes cold on her face so she shut her eyes. Dixie felt Jeff place his arms round around her waist and held her tight to keep her warm. Dixie leant against Jeff's chest with his arms around her waist as her head tilted to the sky with her eyes closed with a massive smile on her face.

"Shall we head back, as much as I would like to stay in this moment forever" Jeff as he felt Dixie nodded against his chest. Jeff start walking waiting for Dixie to catch up and when she did she entwined her fingers with his and they walked down the road holding hands not wanting to let go of each other.

Once they reached campus it was Dixie who let go of his hand and moved close to Jeff as she tip toed and placed a hard kiss on his lips with the snow falling on their faces. Dixie ended the kiss to see Jeff had a huge smile on his face which matched the beaming smile she had on her face as she looked up at the snow and back at Jeff.

"Thank you so much for today and well I will text you if that is alright with you" Jeff didn't want to sound too possessive and freak Dixie out.

"Of course you can text me, thank you so much for today I really have enjoyed today so much and well sharing today with you" Dixie placed a light kiss on Jeff's lips and walked back towards her building but turned round to wave goodbye to Jeff who waved goodbye and once he was sure she had gone he cheered to himself "Yes" and walked back to his room as the snow began to settle on the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

I know this is probably all wrong as I have never been to university (yet) but after the ball they have a little award ceremony to completing their first year when I know in university it doesn't happen like that but I am trying to move the story forward a bit more and so that they are on their second year and then obviously their third year and then to Jeff Joining Holby which will be super fun and I just can't wait to write.

**In this story I had Dixie hiding a secret from Jeff which was his child that he never knew existed but, shall I do that or would you like Jeff and Dixie to just sort of fall in love with each other again but of course that won't be easy as they hate each other first but then they fall for one another again so what you lovely reader prefer** **?**

* * *

A month had gone by it was now spring and tonight was the night of fresher's ball and that would mark their first year as complete. Jeff and Dixie had gotten closer over the past month if that was possible and everyone one in the class hopped they would get together at the ball tonight because it was clear to all the class that they liked each other with their little smiles and touches between them in class and spending ever minute together and of course the constant flirting.

Dixie had gotten to know the girls in her class and they shared a lot in common so Dixie asked them to come to her dorm room to get ready for the ball tonight and they could have a little girl's night before the ball as they each helped their friends do their make-up and their hair whilst Sarah poured the drinks of champagne and handed everyone a glass and they clinked their glasses together and said "cheers" and took small sips and continued to get ready.

Sarah helped Dixie in to her dress which was simple black dress but hugged her in the places and showed of her already curvy body.

"Wow" Sarah didn't know what else to say

"Do I look ok?" Dixie asked not sure if Sarah liked it or not

"You look amazing Dix; Jeff will love it, now help me with mine please" Dixie nodded as she helped her Sarah into her green dress which flowed all the way to the floor which made it look like she was floating when she walked .

"Sarah, you look amazing and that colour is gorgeous on you" Dixie looked her friend walk over to get her shoes and out them on.

"Thank you Dix" Sarah came back over to Dixie and hugged her best friend.

"Girls it's time, the car's hear" Millie said gathering everyone before the headed outside.

Mean while Jeff went to Max's one of the guys in his class who was dating Millie of Dixie's friends in class to get ready. Max handed Jeff a beer and patted him on the back "you're lucky mate, Dixie is well fit" Jeff was glad that Dixie was hit date she was beautiful, smart and everything he wanted in but the question is will Dixie say yes to his one question tonight or will she just turn him down flat.

"It's alright Jeff, Dixie will say yes so stop panicking mate and have a good time"

"Here's to tonight our hot dates and to passing the first year" Max held out his beer can waiting for others to hold theirs out to cheer and then knock back their beers.

Jeff knocked back his beer and then continued to get changed in to his tux which was the most expensive thing he had ever brought but it was worth it just to spend the night dancing with Dixie who he knew would look beautiful and couldn't wait to have her all to himself.

"Guy's get a move on the car is here" Max snatched beer cans out their hands and placed them in the sink and rushed everyone to get them up and ready. Once they all sorted their bow ties out they left the building and headed to the country club which was holding the ball tonight.

Jeff and max's limo got their first pulling up outside the club and stepping out the limo and then heading inside to wait for their dates.

Dixie, Sarah and Millie's limo pulled up outside the posh and father fancy country club.

"Wow, this is amazing" Sarah said stepping out the limo and looked round at the place lit up with tree's covered with lights.

"Oh my gosh, it's perfect" Dixie said as she climbed out the limo and looked at the place lit up.

"Come , let's get in there" Millie said nudging Dixie who nudge her back and linked arms with Millie and Sarah as they walked into the club with their other friends close behind them.

Jeff, Max and the others were standing in the corner near the punch table waiting for their girls to arrive.

Jeff glanced by the entrance door only having to do a double take as he wasn't sure if it was Dixie or but once he made his way over to her Jeff knew it was Dixie and she looked beautiful.

"You look beautiful Dixie, shall we" Jeff held out his arm for Dixie which she took and they head to the punch and poured themselves drink and stood by the table trying to talk over the loud music but it just wasn't working for them so Dixie moved closer to Jeff and said into his ear "let's dance Jeff" Jeff could feel her breath on his neck said she asked him to dance with her.

"I can't really dance very well" Jeff said back into Dixie's ear.

"I don't care, come Jeff it will be fun" Jeff nodded and Dixie took his hand and led him to the dance floor where Dixie dance close to him whilst Jeff tried to dance feeling out of his comfort zone but he was having fun with Dixie. A few minutes later Max and Millie came over and dance with them so Jeff felt more comfortable as Max could not dance at all whilst Jeff had rhythm he felt a bit more comfortable.

A few minutes later Dixie said she had enough and wanted to get some fresh air and this was the moment Jeff was going to ask the big question.

"hey Dixie great dress" one girl called out to her in the hallway as she walked past holding Jeff's hand until they reached outside where Dixie sighed with relief having fresh air.

"Oh god it's so hot in there" Dixie flapped her hand backwards and forwards like a fan trying to cool herself down.

"I know , I'm sweating to death" Jeff could feel the sweat pouring off him which he knew must be horrible to see so he wipe his forehead with his hand.

"Dixie, I want to ask you something?" Jeff knew he had to say it now or just regret it for the rest of his life.

"Sure what is it?" Dixie continued to fan herself but she kept her eyes on Jeff who she could see that he nervous about something.

"Ok, I'm just going to come out with it ... Ok Dixie Kathleen Dixon, I love everything about you, your laugh and every time I see you and you light the room with your smile, the way you tear up over snow and I fell for you the moment I saw your big blue eyes and well... I just love you so...will you go out with me?" Jeff let out a deep breath

Dixie was shocked but she was glad that Jeff felt the same way she had been this whole time. Dixie was consumed by her thoughts that she forgot that Jeff was waiting for her answer until see saw his face searching and trying to read her expression. Dixie move closer to Jeff so there was no longer a gap between them she looked in to Jeff's handsome face and placed her lips on top of his gently but she never felt Jeff reciprocate the kiss so she pulled away and smile at him before saying.

"I would love to go out with you and I will be so happy to be your girl friend" Jeff grabbed Dixie and kissed her passionately in which Dixie willingly reciprocated. Jeff pulled out of the kiss as he had a good idea and grabbed Dixie which made her squeal in surprise. Jeff led Dixie over to grass further up so they were on a slight heal and he took off his jacket and laid it down for Dixie to lay down on it not wanting to dirty her dress. Jeff helped Dixie down to the grass.

"So what are we doing on the grass?" Dixie furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Look up Dix" Dixie looked up at the night sky covered in thousands of stars glistening above them.

"Oh its beautiful" Dixie moved over to Jeff so her head was lying on his chest as she looked up at the sky. Jeff placed his arm round Dixie protectively as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. That's how they spent their night star gazing.


End file.
